Gravity
by Fantastic Fans1
Summary: Kayla Myrason is more or less normal (except for the fact that she can make things disapear without explanation). When she recieves THE letter, her life changes forever. She will have to go through new friendship, hate and crushes. But her biggest problem is this one boy, Oliver Wood. Will she survive her new life? Reviews please. I do not own Harry Potter series.
1. THE letter that changed my life

I wake up to my grandma shaking me softly and turning on all of the lights in my room to make sure that I get my lazy self down those wooden stairs and into the kitchen.

"Five more minutes." I grumble, half asleep.

"Your toast is going to burn in two minutes, so I suggest that you get up now." She says then walks out of my bedroom.

I get changed and while I'm brushing my hair, I look outside of my window at the busy street. Busy life these people live. I'm only eleven, but I love imagining what I will be like when I'm older.

I draw in my notebook at breakfast that grandma got me for Christmas last year.

"Is there anybody you want to invite to go to the cinema today, Kayla?" grandma asks me while eating her eggs on toast.

I shudder just at the sight of those eggs. All gooey and yellow and… yerk.

"No thanks. Last time I asked they all said that they had to go to swimming practice or clean their rooms or do homework."

I don't know if it's just me, but my friends, well 'only-friends-in-school', always seem to be avoiding me. Ever since that time when a car vanished when I was standing next to it. I didn't do anything, but of course I would be blamed for the disappearance of the headmaster's car when I was the only one next to it.

"We can go shopping if you want." Grandma suggests, cleaning up our plates and my beacon that I hardly touched.

"I kind of just want to stay in and read." I say getting up and taking a book from the bookshelf.

"Okay, sure. Just tell me if you need anything."

I nod and walk out of the front door. I sit on the porch front steps and start reading.

Doors slamming get my attention and I look up to see Mr. Dursley talking to an eight year old Harry. It doesn't look like a pleasant conversation at all. Mr. Dursley gets into his car and before Harry does too, he looks my way and smiles. I smile back and watch as they drive down the road.

Me and Harry get along well even though we have three years difference. We both don't know who are parents really were. Harry's died in a car accident, that's what he told me after the Dursleys told him. Grandma told me that mine disappeared when they went shopping.

"Look! Look! It's that Myrason. " a group of girls who are a few feet away whisper loud enough for me to hear them

I recognize one of them. A girl with long brown hair and who had glasses but now replaced them with contacts lens. She used to be my friend. Before weird things started to happen to me.

I just ignore them and continue to read. Maybe they're go away.

I get more and more nervous while I read as they just stand there still whispering about me.

"Sorry, but are you Kayla Myrason by any chance?" a man's voice asks.

I look up from my book, startled. A man in a black suit stands before me.

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Could I talk to you and your grandma, please? It's very important."

I slightly nod and open the door, forgetting all about those girls back there and thinking about what I did wrong.

"Gran?" I call out.

She comes around the corner and looks from me to the man.

"I'm Mr. Jocey. I would like to talk about Kayla's schooling." He says handing out his hand to my grandma.

"Oh, okay. Are you from her school? One of her professors?" she asks shaking his hand.

"Neither. But-"

That was all grandma had to hear.

"Get out of my house! I will call the police if you don't get out now! How did you know my grand child's name? Have you been stalking her? Give me your name and phone number and address right now!" she shouts holding a base ball bat like a weapon in front of her and hiding me behind her.

That's what it's like living with grandma. I find her pretty fierce.

"I'm not a criminal or anything of the sort! I want to tell Kayla about _Hogwarts_."

"I don't think there is a Hogwarts..." she answers back more calmly.

"But there is. It's a school of magic!" he says enthusiatically. "Kayla, a muggleborn, has been accepted to Hogwarts, meaning that your grand child is a witch."

There's a moment of silence where i stare at him in disbelief I look up at grandma and see her swallow hard.

"Sorry, but i didn't follow anything after 'Muggleborn'. What is that exactly?"

"Muggleborn is a term used to mean a witch or wizard who has no magical parents."

Grandma raises a funny eyebrow at him. I try coping her, but am failing miserably.

"Didn't you ever have Kayla being blamed for impossible things?" he asks adressing my grandma. "Why she seems to stand out from the others? Kayla belongs in a school where there are people like her. She doesn't belong in Muggle schools but in a world full of magic! Kayla is a witch and is meant to go to Hogwarts and learn magic."

"Wait, are you serious here? I'm a ... a witch?" i ask forcing the words out of my mouth.

"Of course." he says beaming down at me. "Why else would i be here, telling you these things?"

 _As joke?_ i say in my head.

"Anyway, i think that it's about time you open this." he says handing me a yellowish envelope.

I sit down on the sofa and so does gran as i open the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Myrason,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Dupty Headmistress.

Confusion, atticipation, nervousness,... that's what's more or less happening inside my head.

"She isn't going anywhere." grandma says immediately.

I start to complain, but she interrupts me.

"This could be a trap or something dangerous. I'm not letting my only grand child go away to some school with a stranger. Besides, magic? Magic exists in stories, fairy tales. Not in the real world."

Rolling up his sleeves with a determined look on his face, Mr. Jocey takes a stick out with patterns carved into it. He flicks it once and the flowers on the table burst suddenly into flames. Grandma gives a little scream and the fire is gone in second.

"What did you do?" she asks checking the flowers.

"That, is called magic." the man says proudly.

While Mr. Jocey explains everything to us, grandma stays silent the whole way through, listening carefully to everything he says. It's the 30 of August and school starts in two days which means that tomorrow we're going to have to go shopping in a street called Diagon Alley. Mr. Jocey is going to be accompagning us through the whole journey until i arrive to my destination: Hogwarts.

 **Anla**

"Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also." - Albus Dumbledore.  



	2. Different from Muggle shopping

I wake up early from the excitement. Then i suddenly have a thought. What if all the talk about witches and magic was just a dream?

I grab the bed sheets with wide eyes and listen carefully if i can hear Mr. Jocey downstairs or if he was never here and just part of my imagination.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Time to get uo, Kayla, if you want to go to...um, to..." grandma trails off on the other side of my bedroom door.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" a man's voice shouts happily.

That was Mr. Jocey's voice! This wasn't a dream!

"Yes, Diagon Alley." grandma repeats a bit worriedly.

"Okay, i'm coming!"

I rush out of bed and trip over my school bag, falling onto my nose first. I glare at the bag. That actually really hurt my nose.

I jump down the stairs all ready. I take my acceptance envelope and grab a few grapes, too excited to eat a big breakfast.

We get into the car and Mr. Jocey insists to drive since grandma doesn't know where we are supposed to go. He says that we would have to go to London and she replies that she knows very well where London is. They have a debate which lasts an hour (or seems like an hour) and Mr. Jocey keeps on saying complicated magic terms. Grandma can't keep up, so in the end Mr. Jocey is driving. Grandma isn't happy at all.

I open my envelope and read it over and over again, as i sit in the back.

"You should read the list of things to buy when we get to Diagon Alley. I finished Hogwarts four years ago and i can't really remember what first-years are supposed to get."

I clear my throat and read out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year student will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Wafflng

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenuis Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"How much will of this cost?" grandma asks Mr. Jocey after hearing me list out the school stuff.

"No clue." he says simply while we look at him worried that we might not be able to pay for all of it. "But we'll need to get quite a bit of galleons from Gringotts. Your wand will already cost about seven galleons. That's all i can really remember from childhood. Did you take your wallet? We'll need it to exchange your Muggle money with galleons when we get to the wizard bank."

Hold up! Let's rewind what our (extremely enthusiast) friend here said.

"No clue. But we'll need... bla, bla, **GALLEONS** , bla, **GRINGOTTS** , bla, bla, **WAND** , bla, bla, **SEVEN GALLEONS** , bla, bla, bla, **GALLEONS** (again), bla, bla, **WIZARD BANK**."

What is all of that? Galleons? Gringotts? Wand? No, okay, i know what a wand is, but am i really going to have a _wand_? That's awesome!

"So... Gringotts and Galleons, huh?" i say trying to give Mr. Jocey a hint that i didn't understand these terms.

He just kinda looks at me through the rearview mirror confused, like trying to find out the difficulty in my understanding in those words.

"Oh, right! Of course you wouldn't know what i'm talking about when i'm talking about the magic world! You know nothing about it." he says finally getting the problem.

Now i'm a little offended.

"Okay, so Galleons is just a term we use for money. There's Galleons which are gold, Sickles which are silver and Knuts are bronze. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Now, Gringotts. You have to know what that is before you go to school. Gringotts is the wizards bank and is run by goblins. It's-"

"Goblins?!" i ask him in disbelief.

"Yes, goblins. Anyway," Mr. Jocey continues calmly. "Gringotts is the safest place in the world after Hogwarts. That's the bank where wizards and witches keep their money in vaults and that's where you can also exchange Muggle money for Galleons and all of that wizard money."

We arrive in London after an hour and we head towards a pub.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, very famous pub." he says standing in front of it, admiring it.

How can a place be very famous when it's tiny and grubby-looking? Good drinks? Food maybe?

I watch as people walk passed it like if they couldn't see the pub.

"Is it only famous at night?" asks my grandma, noticing the same thing as me.

"No. Why?"

"Well you said it's famous, even **VERY** famous, but no one is going inside." she points out.

"That's because most people in a Muggle Street, are Muggles." he says making his point by raising his eyebrows, then entering the pub with us close behind.

Inside there's manly old people drinking and smoking and there's a small man with a big hat talking to the barman. Grandma's first instinct is to grab me by the arm and pull me to her side. With the people talking, the pub seems much more welcoming then outside. The barman notices us and waves.

"Muggleborn?" he asks Mr. Jocey.

"Yep. This is Kayla and her grandmother." he says intruducing us.

"Welcome ladies to the world full of magic." he says with a smile.

I smile back and we walk towards a black door. On our way, Mr. Jocey points discreately to me an old woman who will be one of my teachers at Hogwart, Professor Merrythought.

"I guess that she'll be retiring soon. She's been teaching at Hogwarts for almost fifty years."

We walk out of the bar and into a small, walled courtyard, making me feel like i'm trapped. After Mr. Jocey making patterns on the wall and us waiting patiently for hours (okay, that might be a bit of an exageration, but he was taking SO LONG!), a whole appears in the wall and grows bigger and bigger and bigger. A second later, we're facing a cobbled street which twists and turns out of sight.

"Diagon Alley." Mr. Jocey says, chuckling at my expression.

Grandma had to push me forward onto the street because the whole in the wall was rapidly closing and i was just standing there like an idiot, looking in amazment at everything.

I look at everything and anything that i pass. The sun reflecting off some cauldrons outside the shop 'Cauldrons', the hooting from 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', excited voices coming from outside a broomstick shop, funny smells coming from an apothecary, polished windows to let us see robes, a man coming out a shop that's selling telescopes with one in his hands, the smell of new books, again strange smells from shops selling potions, ...

There's just too much to see! I bump into Mr. Jocey who has stopped walking and is staring at a white building which giagantic compared to the other small shops.

"That's a goblin." Mr. Jocey says motioning with his chin the gobiln who is about a head shorter than me. It has a pointed beard and long fingers and feet. The golbin bows as we walk inside the building.

Now we're facing silver double doors where words are carved.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Theif, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"This is Gringotts. You would be crazy to try and steal from here." Mr. Jocey says.

Two other goblins bow us through the silver doors and then we are in a vast marble hall. There are many, many more goblins sitting on high stools behind a counter, scribbling words, weighing coins, examining stones. There are way too many doors to count. Mr. Jocey leads us towards the counter.

"Good morning." says Mr. Jocey to the goblin at the counter. "We would like to exchange Muggle money for Wizard coins for Miss Myrason."

"Alright. Please give me the amout of money you want to exchange."

I look up at grandma, she looks at Mr. Jocey who looks at the goblin and who looks at us patiently.

"Well..." he trials off taking my list of things. "I think you should give him around six hundred pounds." he says looking up at grandma.

"You are kidding, right?"

He shakes his head.

"I don't have that much money." she tells him.

"How much do you have?"

She counts the money in her wallet and looks back to Mr. Jocey.

"Two hundred."

He blinks twice then turns to the goblin.

"We would like to exchange two hundred Muggle money."

Grandma gives the goblin the money and after a few minutes, golden, sillver and bronze coins are put into a small bag. he then hands it to me.

"We would also like to visit Ms. Myrason's vault please." Mr. Jocey says handing the goblin a tiny golden key.

The goblin looks at it closely.

"That's in order. He will take you to your vault." he says adressing to another smaller goblin.

The small goblin leads us to one of the doors leading off of the hall. We enter a narrow stone passage-way which is lit up by flaming torches. It slopes steeply downwards and there's railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistles and a cart comes quickly towards us. Once we were on, i couldn't really remember the journey but suddenly we were facing a small door.

The goblin unlocks the door and a lot of green smoke comes out and as it clears, me and grandma gasp seeing loads of piles of coins.

"That's all for you from your ancestor Ryder Myrason." Mr. Jocey says smiling at me.

We pile some of the coins into a bag and we take the ride back up to the fresh air. A few minutes later, we're outisde of Gringotts in the bright sun.

"Well, i think that you have enough money to last a year. Now it's time to officially go shopping."

We go to Madam Malkin's shop for me to try on my robes and adjust them if necessary, we buy my books, hat, gloves, cloak, cauldron, set glass, telescope and set brass.

The last thing to do, is get my wand.

The shop is called Ollivanders: Makers or Fine Wands since 382 BC and is narrow and shabby.

When we enter, a bell tinkles somewhere in the back of the tiny shop. A girl of my age comes around the corner of one of the shelfs carrying her new wand with her mom right next to her. They leave the shop, leaving us alone. There are thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly from the floor right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon." says an old man coming around the corner and facing us.

"Hello." i say, nervously fiddling with my fingers.

"Your name Ms?" he asks me.

"Kayla Myrason."

"Let me see then, Ms. Myrason." Mr. Ollivander says pulling a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"My-my wand arm...? Well, um, i'm right handed?"

"Hold out your arm." he measures me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. As he measures, he says, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful of powerful magical substance, Ms. Myrason. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

The tape measures my nostrils all by it's self now while Mr. Ollivander is searching around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That's enough." he says and the tape measure falls to the ground. "Right then, Ms. Myrason. Try holly and veela, eleven inches, slightly unpredicatable but very powerful. Take it and give it a wave."

I wearily take the wand and wave it once, but Mr. Ollivander snatches it out of my hand.

"Try this one. Oak and phoenix, nine inches, powerful and endures hits for certain people."

What is he _talking about_? I take the wand and feel warmth in my fingers. I give it a small wave and sparks of red shot from the end like mini fireworks. Mr. Ollivander cries claps happily.

"That's your new wand. Oak and phoenix, nine inches,..." he mumbles under his breath while he puts it back into it's box and wraps it in brown paper.

We pay seven Galleons for my wand and Mr. Ollivander bows us from his shop.

We get into the car and drive back home in late afternoon. On the way home, i fall asleep imagining Hogwarts and all the magic over there, like it's a whole new world.

 **Anla**

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." - Sirius Black


	3. The scarlet train

I wake up early the next morning and check that I have everything on my Hogwarts list, excited and nervous, I decide that I would get changed in my Hogwarts clothes on the train as we drive towards London, with Mr. Jacey making jokes the whole time and Gran ALWAYS asking questions.

When we arrive at King's Cross station at about ten forty, I get a trolley to put my suitcase on and Mr. Jocey hands me a card where it's written platform nine and three quarters. Nine and three quarters?

"This way! This way!" Mr. Jocey keeps on saying as we walk down station.

Once we get to platform nine and I see platform ten right after, I stop in the middle of my tracks. Mr. Jocey and Gran spin towards me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Kayla?" Gran asks me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I ask Mr. Jocey.

"What are you talking about?" Gran asks again looking from me to Mr. Jocey.

"Platform nine and three quarters is where we are 'supposed' to be." I sigh.

"Nine and _three quarters_? But there is no such thing." Gran says to Mr. Jocey.

"And here's where I prove you wrong again, my lovely muggleborn witch and muggle. Follow me and you will absolutely fine, I promise." He says as we hesitantly follow him towards the barrier between platform nine and ten.

There are also other people there with bright ginger hair and clothes with their colored faded. There is a girl of about six or seven with long ginger hair, holding onto her mom's hand tightly, a boy of about Harry's age with messy ginger hair, two boys of my age who by the looks of it are twins, a boy about a year or two older than me who looks very serious, another boy who is messing around with his younger brother, and one last boy who looks quite a bit older than me.

"Okay, Bill, you go first." The mother instructs and the older looking boy runs STRAIGHT AT THE STUPID BARRIER!

How much more _stupid_ can you get?

"Nothing to worry about, Kayla. All you will have to do is run straight at it." Mr. Jocey says with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the ginger haired family as I stare at him with big eyes. "Those are the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley works at the Ministry of Magic, which is the main magical community of Great Britain with the attention to keep the magical law. You have to be quite successful in Hogwarts to get a job as important as working in the Ministry."

"Have you gone _mad_?" Gran asks motioning to the barrier, which the boy just ran through and disappeared. "Kayla can't go through that!"

"Of course she can! _She's a witch_."

"Well then what about me? Am I just supposed to follow and break my face running into a HARD CIMENT WALL?"

"I doubt that would happen."

"Is that so?" Gran challenges him.

"Yes. Because you won't be joining us through _the hard cement wall_. You will be, _hopefully_ , waiting patiently here, for my return while Kayla joins her fellow classmates on a journey which will blow her mind."

Grandma stands their dumbfounded as I try to cover my laughter by sneezing or coughing.

"I hope that her mind doesn't blow literally…" she mutters watching the ginger haired mother call her next son, Charlie.

"Not literally." Mr. Jocey answers back quietly.

Once all of the children and mother run throught the wall, Grandma hugs me tight and kisses my head many times.

"I don't want you to leave sweetheart!" She says kissing my cheeks. "But you have to." she says regaining composure. "This is going to be your new life now. Boarding school... in a magically school which i hardly know about... and i found out that you are now a witch... Anyway," she says shaking herself out of her thoughts. "I want you to have a great time at Hogwarts, be safe, be sensible, and come home for Christmas. Promise me?"

I promise. Mr. Jocey gives me a little push towards the wall.

"Run, don't stop and don't be scared. Got it?" he asks me.

"Er, sure." i say uncertainly and nodding my head to try and convince myself that it's going to be alright.

I run, pushing my trolley to the VERY solid looking barrier. People just walk past and don't even glance at me. The wall is coming quicker and quicker to me and i close my eyes to afraid to watch myself smash into the wall.

But i don't smash like i thought. In fact... I'm still alive to see a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform with a sign overhead which says 'Platform 9 3/4, Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock.

I made it. I made it to a platform which i never thought existed. I look behind me and see Mr. Jocey coming through after me.

"Let's get you on that train!" Mr. Jocey shouts over the noise of people talking.

"Mr. Jocey? Do you work for the Ministry?" i ask suddenly as we search for a not too busy compartment.

"Yes i do. I'm the Minister of Magic's assistant, Cornelius Fudge."

We put my trunk in the train and he wishes me good luck before telling me to quickly get a seat. I wave him goodbye and carry my trunk to an empty seat near the window where there is another girl there who looks like a year older than me. I kinda sit in front of the girl awkwardly, looking at the window, waiting until the train moves.

"Are you muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood?" she asks me, casually flipping through a newspaper with pictures of people waving.

"Muggleborn." i say happy and relieved that Mr. Jocey explained me the differences.

"Oh." she says raising her eyebrows. "I'm Scarlett Naoce. Pureblood and Slytherin in second year."

"Slytherin?" i ask confused.

"Yeah, Slytherin. One of the Houses at Hogwarts." she repeats. "And you are?"

Damn that Jocey! Trust him to not to tell me that there are _Houses_ at Hogwarts.

"I'm Kayla Myrason. Muggleborn and first year." i add quickly at the end.

"Do you know what House you want to be in?" she asks me, checking her painted finger nails.

"Um, i guess Slytherin."

"Yeah, Slytherin is a good House. Got Professor Snape as Head of House, won three times in a row the House Cup."

I nod my head, silent. God, this is awkward.

"Fred, George. Stop teasing Ron and Ginny about Hogwarts." I hear a motherly voice snap from outside the train.

I see lean over the seat and see the ginger family again.

"Charlie? Where are you?" the mother asks.

"Right behind you, Mom."

"Oh, Fred! Look at your hair! Did you even brush it this morning?"

One of the twins tries to avoid his mother as she catches him and takes a small wooden brush out of her handbag to brush his wild hair.

"Mom! People are looking at you like a mad woman. No need to make my skin bleed with that damn brush of yours!"

"Language!" she snaps.

"Has little Freddie been a bad boy and hasn't brushed his hair?" the other twin mocks.

"Shut up."

"And you George Weasley, aren't in any right to mock your brother when you've got so much food around your mouth, it's unbelievable!" she says now cleaning up George.

"Now," she sighs. "Bill?"

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy comes up next to the family.

"You guys still have a while of school to go. I've only got one more year! Then I've got no more Flinch, or Professor Snape, or-" he gets cut off as the twins jump on him.

But William has complete control over them as he holds both of them easily in headlocks.

"Bill, that's not how a Prefect is supposed to behave!" his mother shrieks.

"Sorry mother." He says acting innocent, dropping both twins on the floor.

"Honestly." She mutters. "Boys."

"When will we get to have new robes like Bill?" asks Charlie.

"When you are a Prefect. All right, now all of you better get on bord – no, not you Ron!" she shouts grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the train. "Bill, send me an owl when you get there. Charlie, you be extra good this year. Don't let being the Quidditch Captain get in your way and keep helping Hagrid with those funny animals he has in his hut. Percy, try to relax a little in your studies and make new friends. You're doing just fine and we are very proud of you. As for you two," she says addressing the twins. "Obey the Hogwarts rules, stay out of trouble, don't get detention, study EXTREMELY hard, -"

"Okay, okay, we get it!" the boys say at the same time.

A whistle sounds and their mother rushes them on the train, kissing them goodbye on the cheek.

The train starts moving and i look outside as we pass everything quickly. I must be smiling like a crazy person, because Scarlett just kind of looks at me like if saying 'Seriously?' and then goes back to her newspaper. I try to regain composure but it's hard to do when you're going to a freaking SCHOOL OF MAGIC.

 **Anla**

"You sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve." - Ginny Weasley


End file.
